Ice and Fire
by Asthenes
Summary: Nagisa révise avec Karma et cela prend un tournant inattendu.
**Bonjour bonjour,**

 **Je vais faire une rapide présentation de mon histoire: Nagisa et Karma révisent ensemble, mais cela prend une tournure tout à fait inattendue. (J'avais dit que ce serait rapide)**

 **Alors, il s'agit de ma toute première fic donc n'hésitez pas à critiquer pour que je puisse progresser (mais ne soyez pas trop méchantes non plus) et j'ai conscience que c'est loiiiiin d'être parfait (en plus je suis plutôt jeune donc mon écriture ne doit pas être "mature" et en plus je suis loin du milieu littéraire donc voilà), mais je suis quand même fière de poster mes idées.**

 **Alors j'ai voulu écrire sur ce couple parce que j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait presque aucune histoire dessus et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment dommage. Enfin bref.**

 **Avant de continuer à lire, je préviens, il s'agit d'un lemon entre Nagisa et Karma.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Ce sont de longues révisions pour les tests qui vous attendent, je compte sur vous pour vous surpasser comme à chaque fois.

N'est ce pas Karma?"

Le concerné sourit dissimulant une pointe d'amertume.

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je prendrai la place de premier à Gakushu comme je vous tuerai."

Le visage du professeur devint jaune marqué de rayures vertes.

"Bien dit Karma, mais me tuer ne sera pas aussi facile que d'arriver premier.

Bien, les cours sont fini, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous"

Nagisa rangea ses affaires et sorti de la classe. Il réfléchissait à comment organiser son travail. Les maths étaient clairement son point faible, et il devait les travailler davantage mais il ne voulait pas plus en demander à son professeur. C'était un réel défi car il ne pourrait pas se corriger tout seul. Il avait bien une idée mais il n'osait pas demander. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges était le meilleur en maths, il pourrait peut être l'aider.

Il l'aborda donc en quittant l'école.

"Eh karma!

-Oui?

-Dis moi..."

le garçon regardait son camarade chercher ses mots avec un grand sourire. C'était marrant de voir la façon dont il bafouillait alors qu'il était capable de tuer un homme.

"Ça va j'ai compris. C'est pour les maths c'est ça?

-O-oui c'est ça. Mais je voudrais pas...

-T'inquiète, on a qu'à se voir ce week end.

-Non mais je veux pas te déranger.

-Pas du tout. En fait en vous faisant réviser comme Koro-sensei me l'a demandé, je me suis aperçu que finalement ça m'aidait à réviser moi aussi."

C'était fou comme il était sur de lui. Nagisa le regarda dans les yeux. C'était un génie et depuis tout le temps qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'envier sur ce point.

"Bon on se voit où du coup? A la bibliothèque?

-Non j'aime pas vraiment ce genre d'endroits. Je préfère être chez moi pour réviser.

Tu sais où j'habite?

-O-oui.

-Très bien à demain alors."

Nagisa regarda son ami partir avec son assurance habituelle. Et parti de son côté.

Pendant qu'il marchait pour rentrer chez lui, il réfléchît, Karma et lui étaient un peu comme des opposés.

 **Le feu et la glace.**

Karma était calculateur et à la fois impulsif, il était sur de lui et savait s'affirmer.

Nagisa lui était plus discret, plus naïf. Les filles avaient mis plusieurs mois à comprendre que c'était un garçon et on le prenait encore pour une fille de temps en temps.

 **Le chaud et le froid.**

Ils étaient deux opposés pourtant Nagisa appréciait Karma et il était sur que c'était réciproque. Il ne s'étaient jamais jugés, toujours compris, ils ont toujours été complices, il était d'ailleurs heureux que ce soit son ami qui soit fort en maths plutôt qu'un autre car il n'aurait pas su demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre.

D'ailleurs, à quelle heure devait il le rejoindre? Et c'était samedi ou dimanche? Le garçon prit son téléphone pour demander à son camarade.

" _Salut Karma, désolé mais tu m'as pas dit quand est ce que je devais venir_ "

Il était légèrement anxieux à l'idée d'aller chez son ami, cela faisait une éternité. " _Nouveau message_ ". C'est qu'il répondait vite Karma.

" _Tu peux venir quand tu veux je m'en fous_ "

Ah... Bon... Nagida n'aimait pas beaucoup prende ce genre d'initiative.

" _Je viendrai samedi, en début d'après midi alors si ça te va_."

Il ne voulait pas plus embêter Karma et occuper son dimanche aussi.

Sa mère l'appela et il alla manger.

"Maman, demain je vais travailler chez un ami donc je serai pas là.

-Je vois, tu manges là bas le soir?

-Non ça m'étonnerai, mais je te préviendrai"

Une fois le repas terminé, il alla se préparer pour aller se coucher et se glissa ensuite sous les draps. Il regarda son téléphone avant de fermer les yeux. " _Nouveau message_ "

Karma encore?

" _Ça te dis qu'on élabore un plan pour assassiner Koro-sensei? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien tenté de sérieux_ "

Nagisa sourit. Ça lui faisait plaisir que karma lui propose de se joindre à lui.

" _Bien sûr. A demain_ "

son téléphone vibra immédiatement après qu'il eu envoyé le message.

" _A demain_ "

Nagisa ferma les yeux, à la fois anxieux et heureux de voir son ami et de partager de son temps avec lui.

Il se réveilla à 8h pour avoir le temps de travailler, et prépara son petit déjeuné ainsi que celui de sa mère.

Il alla dans sa chambre sur son bureau, et ouvrit son manuel. Il décida ensuite des chapitres qu'il devrait revoir avec son ami et laissa les maths de côté pour se concentrer sur les autres matières.

Après 3h de révisions, il arrêta. Il alla rejoindre sa mère qui lui avait dit de venir manger. Il était midi. Il lui restait moins de deux heures pour se préparer et aller chez son ami.

Après manger il alla donc prendre une douche et s'habilla. Il prépara son sac mit ses chaussures et sorti. Il ne faisait pas très beau, c'était dommage car il aurait bien aimé marcher au soleil. Il commença à pleuvoir, alors il se dépêcha d'aller chez Karma. Une fois devant la porte il hésita à sonner, mais appuya tout de même sur la sonnette.

"Ah salut, entre vite. T'es trempé, suis moi."

Karma lui lança une serviette à la figure et fouilla dans ses affaires pour lui passer un t-shirt sec.

"Ça devrait t'aller normalement."

il marqua une pause et le regarda malicieusement.

"A moins ce que tu veuilles que je t'en donne un de fille.

-Hum... Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me changer en fille?

-Tu serais très mignonne en fille"

Karma rigola discrètement pendant que Nagisa habitué à ses pics n'y prêta pas plus attention.

"Bon, du coup, pour les maths, j'ai sélectionné ce qu'il fallait que je revoie."

Karma soupira mais continua néanmoins de sourire.

"Ouais, montre moi ca"

L'invité se senti un peu mal à l'aise, l'embêtait- il?

Il s'installèrent au bureau tous les deux. Leurs jambes se touchaient car l'espace en dessous n'était pas très grand.

"Alors, pour faire ce calcul, utilise cette formule tu verras, c'est plus rapide et surtout plus efficace"

Il savait de quoi il parlait. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point il excellait en maths. Même si les cours de Koro-sensei étaient très adaptés, ceux de Karma étaient beaucoup plus captivants.

Il lui expliqua ainsi pendant près de 3h avant de s'arrêter.

"On fait une pause ça te dit?"

Nagisa hocha la tête.

"Alors pour l'assassinat, j'y ai un peu réfléchi.

-Tu proposes quoi?

-Tu as un don pour tuer des gens d'après ce que j'ai vu, donc tu seras celui qui lui donnera le coup fatal.

-Comment tu veux que j'y arrive?

-C'est très simple. Son coeur est son point faible. Il suffit de viser juste. Je ferai diversion avant que toi tu viennes discrètement le poignarder.

-... Et c'est tout?

-Oui.

-Je suis pas vraiment sur que ça marche ton plan..

-C'est vrai que dit comme ça... Bon attend viens là."

Nagisa se leva et alla devant son ami.

"Fait Koro-sensei et je te montre. Admettons que je sois déjà en train de l'occuper vers la gauche de façon à ce qu'il ne te vois pas. Tu n'as qu'à venir par la"

Pendant qu'il expliquait il mima ce qu'il disait.

"Tu n'as qu'à venir par derrière, naturellement, comme tu sais si bien le faire, il ne te remarquera pas et là..."

Nagisa se retrouva par terre en une fraction de seconde.

"...Tu le tues."

Karma était assis sur lui, une main sur son torse au niveau du cœur, appuyant fortement pour l'empêcher de se relever.

Nagisa était extrêmement mal à l'aise, le garçon aux cheveux rouge le regardait de haut en souriant avec ce regard, son regard, un regard de braise qui transperçait de chaleur ses yeux de glace. Le feu de Karma vint réchauffer un peu son corps, il rougit à cause de leur proximité et détourna le regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fondre face aux yeux de feu de son ami.

"Eh bien quoi Nagisa?"

Karma avait un grand sourire, le même que d'habitude, il savait ce qu'il se passait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander, il aimait voir le garçon de glace mis ainsi mal à l'aise.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de son ami, le forçant à tourner la tête. La couleur des ses joues était la même que celle des cheveux de celui qui le mettait mal à l'aise : rouge foncé.

Karma passa la main qu'il avait sur le torse de son ami sous son t-shirt.

"Ka-karma qu'est ce que tu fais?

-shhh "

Il approcha La bouche de son oreille et chuchota.

"Laisse toi faire"

Nagisa s'exécuta. Des vagues de chaleur lui traversaient le corps en partant de son bas ventre.

Le garçon de feu suçota son oreille tout en frôlant son torse avec ses doigts. Lorsqu'il passait sur un téton il en faisait le tour et continuait sa route. Il descendit baiser son cou, lui laissant un léger suçon. Il voulait laisser sa marque, mais il en laisserait une plus grosse plus tard. Il regarda son ami et se lécha les lèvres à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Nigasa était les yeux mis clos, la bouche entre ouverte et l'observait, envieux de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Karma lui offrit un baiser chaste, il n'en donnerai pas plus pour l'instant, il voulait que la tension arrive à son comble, il voulait ne plus en pouvoir.

Il souleva son camarade et le posa violemment sur son lit, et retira ensuite leurs hauts. Nagisa envia ses abdominaux, il posa une main dessus et les caressa pendant que l'autre garçon baisait ses pectoraux. Il suçota un téton, et titillait l'autre avec un doigt. Il ne voulait pas de suite l'embrasser même s'il en mourrait d'envie, donc pour faire un peu plus dégeler son ami, il souleva une de ses jambes et la passa au dessus de sa hanche, il s'appuya au dessus de lui et ils étaient ainsi face à face. Il commença à frotter son érection naissante à celle de Nagisa, et continua de baiser son cou. Il regarda son vis à vis, insatisfait. Il lui détacha les cheveux et ôta leurs pantalons. Son membre était désormais très dur, et il était excité comme jamais, mais il ne voulait pas encore se laisser aller, il fallait que ça dure plus, il fallait que la tension soit à son comble, il tiendrait jusqu'à ce que cela devienne insoutenable.

Il frotta alors leurs érections à travers leurs caleçons, leurs procurant plus de sensations qu'avec le jean.

Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et suçota sa peau, il lui laissa des marques violettes de partout, avant de finalement craquer et de s'abandonner à sa bouche. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait l'embrasser, il l'embrassa si langoureusement que Nagisa manqua de respiration. Il sentait leurs langues chaudes danser, il entendait sa respiration, il sentait son érection pulsante contre la sienne. Il lâcha ses lèvres et regarda le garçon de glace droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient excités comme des ados en chaleurs qu'il étaient.

Finalement, doucement, tout doucement il descendit sa main le long de sa joue, suivant son cou, puis son ventre et alla se poser sur la bosse qui s'était formé dans le caleçon. Il la toucha du bout des doigts, puis retira son sous-vêtement vivement.

Il ne prit pas de suite son membre en main mais le titilla d'abord, toucha son gland, frôla sa verge. Finalement il le prit d'une main et lécha le bout. Nagisa commençait a s'impatienter, il gémissait et se tortillait, il appuyait même sur sa tête pour qu'il le prenne en bouche.

Finalement Karma lui obéit et suça avidement le sexe tendu.

Il changeait de vitesse allant tantôt vite, tantôt d'une lenteur extrême. Il s'amusait avec sa langue, la faisait tourner autour. Il s'occupa de son membre avec sa main pour retourner prendre la bouche du garçon. Il passa une main sous ses fesses, le forçant à se cambrer. Finalement, il laissa sa bouche pour lui faire lécher ses doigts. Il regarda Nagisa droit dans les yeux et enfonça un doigt dans son anus. Il vit son visage se crisper, puis se détendre lorsque le doigt bougea lentement, ce fut un court moment de répit car Karma commençait à s'impatienter, il introduisit un deuxième doigt, et quelques secondes plus tard un troisième. Il attendit un court instant avant de les bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'y habitua et gémit de satisfaction. Il avait trouvé son point sensible, la prostate. N'en pouvant plus de voir Nagisa prendre du plaisir et non lui, il le tourna et le mis sur le ventre, celui ci souleva ses fesses, et se mit sur ses genoux, à quatre pattes, la tête collée au matelas.

Karma positionna son membre à l'entrée de l'anus de son amant et attendit quelques secondes afin de savourer ce qu'il se passait. Il s'introduisit ensuite lentement, d'une lenteur tellement extrême que Nagisa ne senti pas la douleur de suite. Il fit quelques vas et viens tout aussi lents et lorsqu'il senti le garçon de glace se détendre presque totalement, il entama des vas et viens beaucoup plus violents et rapides, il tapait sur sa prostate à chaque coup, faisant Nagisa gémir, non crier de plaisir. Il accéléra la cadence encore et encore, il était transcendé par la sensation que lui offrait l'autre. Il prit Nagisa et le releva, il colla son torse à son dos et passa une main sur son ventre et mit quelques doigts de l'autre dans sa bouche. Il avait la tête dans son cou et pouvait voir son sexe relevé. Il reprit la cadence et accéléra tout en plaquant toujours plus Nagisa contre son torse. Il titilla un de ses tétons pendant que l'autre s'occupait toujours de lécher ses doigts. Il mordilla son cou et lui laissa encore quelques marques avant de le retourner et de le mettre allongé sur le dos. Il pris ses jambes et les releva avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Cette position lui permettait d'un peu plus bouger. Il alla l'embrasser pendant qu'un main s'occupait de son sexe.

"Je-je... vais... venir..."

Il accéléra la cadence en essayant de toujours viser la prostate de l'autre. Finalement, dans un ultime cri, Nagisa jouit dans la main de karma qui ne tarda pas à se rependre en lui suite à la contraction des muscles de son anus autour de son sexe.

Après l'orgasme, Karma se laissa tomber sur Nagisa, lui caressant les cheveux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ces révisions se passeraient ainsi, mais il était très content de la tournure des évènements.

Le feu et la glace n'avaient fait plus qu'un pendant un instant.

" Tu restes dormir ce soir ? "

Nagisa hocha la tête et l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Il prit son téléphone pour prévenir sa mère, tant pis si elle n'était pas d'accord pour qu'il reste, il aurait affaire à elle demain.

Une chose était sure, ils ne dormiraient pas beaucoup ce soir.


End file.
